Crazy (Seal song)
|"Krazy" }} | Released = |24 May 1991 }} | Format = | Recorded = Sarm West Studios, Northwest London | Genre = }} | Length = |5:57 }} | Label = |Sire }} | Writer = |Guy Sigsworth }} | Producer = Trevor Horn | Last single = Killer (with Adamski) (1990) | This single = "Crazy" (1990) | Next single = Future Love EP (1991) }} "Crazy" is a song written by English singer Seal and Guy Sigsworth. The song was produced by Trevor Horn for Seal's debut album Seal (1991). Released as his official debut single, "Crazy" became one of Seal's biggest hits, reaching the top five in the United Kingdom while becoming his first top ten single in the United States. It has since been covered by several artists, including Alanis Morissette, whose version was released as a single from her album The Collection (2005). Background and composition Seal wrote "Crazy" in 1990 inspired by the fall of the Berlin Wall and the Tiananmen Square Massacre in 1989. In 2015, Seal said of the song's conception in 1990: "I felt the cycle had reached its apex. I felt the world changing and I felt profound things happening." According to the song's producer Trevor Horn, "Crazy" was made over the course of two months: "Crazy wasn't an easy record to make, because we were aiming high." The song's signature is a keyboard mantra that continually swells and swirls, driven by bass-heavy beats and wah-wah pedal guitars played by Simply Red guitarist Kenji Suzuki. Its floating, ambient stylings established a sound years before "The Politics of Dancing" by Paul Van Dyk or William Orbit's work with Madonna and All Saints. Orbit produced a remix of the track for the single release. Seal's vocals are deeply melodic and soulful, at times with a characteristic rasp, while at others soaring high above the backing track. Release and commercial performance In the United Kingdom the song was released as the first single from the album Seal in November 1990 (see 1990 in music) and peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart in January 1991 and is Seal's biggest solo hit there.everyHit - UK Top 40 Hit Database . Retrieved 17 December 2006. The single sold over 200,000 copies, thus earning a BPI Silver certification. It won Seal a number of awards including the 1992 Ivor Novello award for songwriting. The single was released in the United States in 1991, debuting at number eighty-three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in mid-June; it peaked at number seven in late August and remained on the chart for nineteen weeks, until October.Billboard. Issues dated from 22 June to 26 October 1991. It reached the top five on the Modern Rock Tracks chart and the top twenty on the Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales chart.artist=seal|chart=all}} "Seal - Artist Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 17 December 2006. It was the most commercially successful single from Seal and was Seal's biggest hit in the US until "Kiss from a Rose", which reached number 1 in 1995. In August 2003 an acoustic version of "Crazy" charted at number four on Billboard's Hot Digital Tracks chart.Billboard. 16 August 2003. Music video and use in other media The single's music video, directed by Big TV!, features multiple re-creations of Seal himself performing the song against a primarily white background. A female dancer appears just before the bridge of the song, and at the end Seal holds a dove while snow falls on him. The song plays during a party scene in the film Naked in New York (1993), is heard in a Baywatch episode, in the trailer for the film The Basketball Diaries (1995) and featured in a scene in Clockers, released in 1995. It is also heard in the middle of "True Calling", the second episode of Season 6 of TV's Cold Case. It was also used as a theme song for the ABC-TV series Murder One, which was transmitted during the 1995–1996 television season. It is also heard in the film Mystery Date. The song featured in the 1999 Robbie the Reindeer film Hooves of Fire, where it is performed by a seal. Seal is seen singing this song on an episode of the ABC series Eli Stone. The middle break of the song, "In a sky full of people / Only some want to fly / Isn't that crazy?", is repeated towards the end of Seal's 1996 hit interpretation of "Fly Like an Eagle". The song is the fourth track on Just Say Anything, volume five of the Just Say Yes collection. Track listing CD # "Crazy" – 4:30 # "Crazy" – 5:59 # "Krazy" – 6:26 CD maxi-single # "Crazy" – 4:30 # "Crazy" – 5:25 # "Crazy" – 6:57 # "Crazy" – 3:27 # "Sparkle" – 6:23 # "Krazy" – 6:27 # "Crazy" – 3:50 # "Crazy" – 6:47 7" # "Crazy" – 4:30 # "Sparkle" – 3:36 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Cover versions The hard rock band Talisman covered the song on their 1995 album Life, and a version by power metal band Iron Savior is included as a bonus track on their 2002 album Condition Red. British heavy metal band Panic Cell covered the song for their 2010 album Fire It Up. They have also been performing it live at various live shows. It has also been announced that the song will be the first single taken from the new album. The Greek artist Helena Paparizou, best known for winning the Eurovision Song Contest 2005, covered the song in her album Iparhi Logos released in 2006. Two cover versions were released in 2003: one by punk covers band Me First and the Gimme Gimmes on their 2003 album Take a Break, and another by alternative metal band Mushroomhead as a hidden track on their 2003 album XIII. In 2004, the song was covered by Brooklyn Bounce. The song is also a staple cover during live performances by New York City based jamband U-Melt. Indie rock band Yeasayer performed it on Triple J in their Like a Version segment on Friday 11 February 2011. Hip hop duo R'n'G the melody for 1998 single "Open Up Your Mind". World Championship Wrestling used a version of this song for The Outsiders theme and for the 1996 WCW Bash at the Beach and Fall Brawl: War Games pay-per-views. An animated Seal sings this song at a party in the animated movie Robbie the Reindeer: Hooves of Fire. Indie pop artist Brian Eaton covered the song on his 2011 album Graphic Nature. French pop singer Tal covered this song for her debut album Le droit de rêver in the deluxe edition released in 2012. Alanis Morissette version |disco-rock }} | Length = }} | Writer = |Guy Sigsworth }} | Label = Maverick | Producer = Glen Ballard | Artist = Alanis Morissette | Album = The Collection | Type = | Last single = "Eight Easy Steps" (2004) | This single = "Crazy" (2005) | Next single = "Underneath" (2008) | Misc = }} Alanis Morissette covered the song for a Gap advertisement in 2005, and a James Michael-produced remix of her version, which was originally produced by Morissette's longtime collaborator Glen Ballard, was released as a single from her greatest hits album The Collection (2005). Her version is briefly heard over an establishing shot of Central Park in the 2006 film The Devil Wears Prada. Morissette said of the cover, "it's poking fun not only at how I've been perceived but also at what I've accurately been perceived as."Cooper, Tim. "Still crazy after all these years" . The Independent. 11 January 2006. Retrieved 15 August 2006. She called the main line in the song, "You're never going to survive/Unless you get a little crazy", "one of the simplest, yet most profound statements."Tecson, Brandee J. "Alanis Sheds Her Angst In The Form Of A Hits Album" . MTV News. 16 November 2005. Retrieved 17 December 2006. Chart performances Released in the US in mid-October 2005 (see 2005 in music), Morissette's cover was less successful than Seal's original; it failed to chart on the Hot 100, instead debuting and peaking at number four on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart (which comprises the most popular songs yet to enter the Hot 100) in late November.Billboard. 3 December 2005. It was another top ten hit for Morissette on the Adult Top 40 chart and was popular in nightclubs, becoming Morissette's second top ten Hot Dance Club Play hit after "Eight Easy Steps" (2004). It reached number twenty-nine in Canada and the top forty across much of Continental Europe, but in the United Kingdom it became Morissette's lowest peaking single, reaching sixty-five. Maxi single track listing #"Crazy" # "Crazy" # "Crazy" # "Crazy" # "Crazy" Music video The single's video was directed by Meiert Avis, who directed the video for Morissette's "Everything" (2004), and shot in Los Angeles, California in the week ending 24 September.Staff. "For The Record: Quick News On Young Buck, Dr. Dre, Bright Eyes, Switchfoot, Elliott Smith, Jin & More" . MTV News. 30 September 2005. Retrieved 17 December 2006. In it Morissette is seen walking the streets at night, performing the song in a club and obsessively following a man (played by Chris William Martin) and his girlfriend. Eventually, Morissette confronts the man at a party. During a 22 October appearance on the UK television show popworld, Morissette said the video's final shot, which is of a photo showing her and the woman close together, is supposed to reveal to the audience (who, before this point, are meant to believe the man is her ex-boyfriend) that she was actually following the woman. Remixes *"Crazy" *"Crazy" *"Crazy" *"Crazy" *"Crazy" *"Crazy" *"Crazy" Singles Brazilian digital single Maxi single * "Crazy" * "Crazy" * "Crazy" * "Crazy" * "Crazy" Single *"Crazy" Charts References External links * Seal version Category:Seal (musician) songs Category:1990 singles Category:1991 singles Category:Alanis Morissette songs Category:2005 singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Song recordings produced by Trevor Horn Category:Songs written by Guy Sigsworth Category:Songs written by Seal (musician) Category:Music videos directed by Meiert Avis Category:1990 songs Category:ZTT Records singles Category:Sire Records singles